A typical radio frequency (RF) communications receiver generally includes an RF front end and a demodulator stage. The RF front end stage generally includes an antenna to capture RF signals, a filter to remove unwanted signals to isolate a desired RF signal, an amplifier to amplify the desired RF signal, and down-conversion circuitry (mixer and oscillator) to convert the RF signal to an intermediate frequency (IF) band. The IF signal can then be further processed by the demodulator stage, and its payload converted to the digital domain, and used as needed for the given application. An RF front end of a communications receiver that operates in hostile signal environments, such as a receiver that is subjected to strong blockers or jamming signals, may require anti-jam hardware. There are a number of non-trivial issues that arise with respect to implementing anti-jam hardware.